


A Momentary Lapse

by Moontyger



Category: Persona 3, Vampire Knight
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, "Mitsuru is bound and blinded -- does Kaname try to help, or take advantage of the situation?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Momentary Lapse

  
  
It was the smell of blood that first caught Kaname's attention. Blood where none should be, a tantalizing scent far too likely to tempt vampires vowed to a pacifism most didn't really believe in. Such a small thing, too faint for any human to notice, and yet it was a danger to the peace of Cross Academy and, as such, his responsibility.

It was his promise to the head of that academy that made him seek the source, pursuing that faint trace unerringly across the campus. Or so he told himself, would tell anyone who asked, though he knew that wasn't the whole truth. He'd created the safety here as much as the director had, believed in peace between humans and vampires just as much. But Kaname couldn't change what he was, couldn't stifle the starved longing that rich metallic scent inspired.

Even before he found her, bound and blindfolded in a chair in the old dorm, he knew what he would see – her blood told him more about her than most would ever guess. A teenage girl, a year or two older than Yuki - a girl he'd never before seen, wearing a uniform he didn't recognize.

Kaname wasn't sure how she'd come here, but it was clear both that the means had been violent and that she'd struggled. Her long, painted nails were broken, jagged where she'd defended herself; her face under the blindfold was bruised and battered, long red hair sticky with blood only beginning to dry.

He took a step forward, crossing the threshold, and she lifted her head. "Who's there?" Conscious, then. He hadn't expected that. Kaname paused, content to merely consider her for the moment.

He should, of course, hurry over and untie her. Take her away from here and deal with her kidnapper once she was safe. That's what he was expected to do, even what he'd planned to do. And yet... she wasn't Yuki, but she fascinated him. It was her reactions that intrigued him: while she smelled of fear, there was anger there, too – anger and a fierce pride, a blend of emotions he'd expect more from one of his own kind than a human. Whoever this girl was, despite her current situation, she was a fighter, and not used to thinking of herself as either helpless or vulnerable. Perhaps she was a Hunter? He didn't recognize her, which made it unlikely, but it wasn't impossible.

"My name is Kaname Kuran." Another step, his eyes drawn to her chest, watching the rapid rise and fall of her breath, the brief hitch in it as she reacted to his voice. "Who are you?" He didn't ask what she was doing here at Cross Academy; that answer was obvious.

Her head tilted at an arrogant angle as she tried to stare him down despite the cloth blocking her vision. Could she see through it at all? "Mitsuru Kirijo. You'll be rewarded if you let me go. And you'll regret it if you don't." Angry words, yet spoken coldly, a confident statement of fact.

Closer now, the scent was overwhelming. Kaname could feel his own breath quickening even as he tugged the blindfold away from her eyes. His body's reaction betrayed too much, so he kept silent, mouth closed to hide the fangs he couldn't quite retract, not when he was surrounded by the heady, overwhelming scent of food when he hadn't eaten in so very long.

"You're not -" Mitsuru bit off whatever else she had intended to say and began to struggle in earnest. "Where is... never mind."

He wondered what she was looking for, but he could hardly bring himself to care. She was so close, warm and alive and, worse, still bleeding. It smelled so good and it had been so long - years since he'd let himself even think of taking such liberties.

He couldn't resist. No one would know; he'd take her away and never speak of it again. Kneeling before her, he leaned in, licking the blood away from her split lip before kissing her. He was gentle, lips and tongue soft against hers, but she winced and he pulled away, instantly contrite.

No, that wasn't what he wanted. She was the wrong girl and he knew it. Further, she'd done nothing to be used like that. How could he have come so close to making such a mistake?

Best to make up for it as soon as possible. Kaname stood and did his best to offer a reassuring smile, trying to erase his momentary lapse even as her blood tingled on his tongue. "Let's get you out of here."

 

 


End file.
